Mac
Mac is a well known eight-year-old and is very smart. In A New Ally Is A Fast Biter?, Mac is shown to have an IQ of 150. Mac has a rivalry on Hyp, after he called him dumb, which got him ticked off. He also doesn't like Paul for showing respect to Hyp. In Total Drama Cartoon, his Pokemon lineup is different and his dad is the gym leader Volkner. In the same series, he has a cousin named Whitney, who is also a gym leader. In the same series, his appartment and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends is in the suburbs of Sunyshore City, making him have the same hometown as where his dad does his job as the gym leader. He also knows Barry, since their dads know each other. Unlike most trainers, Mac's party consists of up to 17 Pokemon in both Total Drama Cartoon and Hollywood World, one representing each type. 'Pokemon' ---- 025c.png|Pikachu 057c.png|Primeape 203c.png|Girafarig Misty Starmie.png|Starmie 353.png|Shuppet 396.png|Starly 475c.png|Gallade 'Punk Puppy3's Seasons Of The Total Drama series' ---- *All Campers Onboard: Mac vows to win and stay away from sugar as long as possible. *The Campout: *Dodgebrawl: *Cries Of Uncle: *A Christmas Special: *The Brave, The Evil, And The Psycho: *Running Towards The Loser's Circle: Mac made a comeback(in which will be worth since he won) before the challenge. *Hide And Go Hunt: *Free Falling For All: *Cooking On Up: *A Song In Grace: *Star Wars: The Drama Wars: *Excitedrama 64: *Hike The Trail Never Forgotten: *Olympic Brace: *Alien Subduction: *Paint Up In Time: *Missing Case Case: *A Crime Doing Time: Mac did some practice with his Pikachu, Staraptor, and Roserade. Buttercup showed up and asked what Mac was doing. *An Enemy Of A Temporary Ally: *More Against Simon: *Swept Away By The Sweeper: *Trapped For Fantasy Life: *Prickly In The Butt In Your Face: *Good Lookin Trampoline Surprise: *A New Tear Has Been Wipeout Away: *Tight You Very Much: *Enter Galactic: *Duo Treasure Chest In The Foggiest Of Night: *If You Pop Plant That Game One More Time: *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 1: *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 2: *Rain Down Upon A Battle Part 3: *Golf Frisbee-Nzy: *Crying For Pie: *Loop de Lose: *The Hunted Six Become The Hunter: *Hotel Hath With Haunted Horrors Of Happenings:He made a cameo appearance with Bloo being relieved that he is not like Mandy or Leshawna, who are fighting each other. *Raging Battle! Mac VS Paul!: *Hunting For The Good Life: Mac didn't mind about losing to Paul. *Happy Holly Days: *Mac Mandy Leshawna Dare Ya: *Final Episode For New Seasons: *Tails's Totally Dramatic Adventure: *Getting Prepared: *Justice League: *Two And A Half Brothers:Mac was walking in the backyard with Barry. *Back At The Junkyard: *Family Home Improvement: *Outminders: Mac tries to teach his Toxicroak Brick Break. *Generator X: *Quite Charming: *The Life And Times Of Bounty Hunting Braxon: *Bloo Divide: *Chance Reaction: Mac and Kari started arguing that each other's Pokemon have humilated them. Volkner arrived suggesting that they should have a battle. *The Gwen And Ursula Conflict: Mac participated in Pokemon Basketball. His first match-up was against Paul and he finally defeated him. Paul seems to now respect Mac for defeating him. He then faced Gwen but was eliminated. Pokemon In Punk Puppy3's Seasons Of The Total Drama series On hand File:025c.png|Pikachu File:398c.png|Staraptor File:302c.png|Sableye File:407c.png|Roserade File:323c.png|Camerupt File:195c.png|Quagsire File:042c.png|Golbat File:335c.png|Zangoose File:454c.png|Toxicroak File:436c.png|Bronzor File:149c.png|Dragonite File:028c.png|Sandslash File:362c.png|Glalie File:142c.png|Aerodactyl File:434c.png|Stunky File:402c.png|Kricketune File:433c.png|Chingling Traded away 468c.png|Togekiss Pokemon In Hollywood World On hand File:040c.png|Wigglytuff File:156c.png|Quilava File:107c.png|Hitmonchan File:054c.png|Psyduck File:164c.png|Noctowl File:421c.png|Cherrim File:033c.png|Nidorino File:404c.png|Luxio File:051c.png|Dugtrio File:064c.png|Kadabra File:185c.png|Sudowoodo File:362c.png|Glalie File:402c.png|Kricketune File:147c.png|Dratini File:200c.png|Misdreavus File:491c.png|Darkrai File:303c.png|Mawile Traded away 470c.png|Leafeon Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Trainers with a Togekiss Category:Trainers with a Pikachu Category:Trainers with a Sableye Category:Trainers with an Aerodactyl Category:Trainers with a Roserade Category:Trainers with a Staraptor Category:Trainers with a Dragonite Category:Trainers with a Bronzor Category:Trainers with a Camerupt Category:Trainers with a Quagsire Category:Trainers with a Jigglypuff Category:Trainers with a Glalie Category:Trainers with a Nidorino Category:Trainers with a Dugtrio Category:Trainers with a Mawile Category:Trainers with a Misdreavus Category:Trainers with a Leafeon Category:Trainers with a Stunky Category:Trainers with a Wigglytuff Category:Trainers with a Raichu